Alicia Matthews
Alicia Matthews started the series on the first episode of season four on Webster and was main character from season four to season six. Gregarious, tech-savvy and sweet, Alicia is the self proclaimed selfie queen and is in love with anything involving social media. However sometimes she can come off as oblivious which puts her in hot water. She tries to find the fun in every situation. Alicia is best friends with Kenzie Gallagher and good friends with Robin Rzewski, Rosie DiMaggio, Brandon Scott, Leo Collins, Jordan Piper, Wes Gallagher and Evan Gallagher. Character History Season 4 Alicia made her first appearance in All In My Head (1), as a sophomore. Alicia is the new girl in school and Jordan Piper goes to introduce herself to Alicia as she sees her in her class. The girls hit it off immediately however Jordan's best friend Rosie becomes jealous of their friendship. Jordan invites Alicia to her house when she's hanging out with Rosie and Jordan gets the girls to talk and they become friends. Rosie becomes suspicious of Alicia when she sees her talking to Jordan's boyfriend Joaquin. In Can’t Stop the Feeling, Alicia has become closer to Joaquin and her best friend Kenzie takes notice of this. She thinks that Alicia has a crush on him but Alicia denies having feelings for Joaquin. After a while Alicia realizes that she does have feelings for Joaquin and she feels horrible because Jordan's her friend. In Cheap Thrills, Alicia tries avoiding Joaquin all together to keep herself from doing something she'll regret. Joaquin takes notice of her dodging him and tells her that he can't wait to see her at Wes' party after she finds out she's going. Alicia tries to avoid him at the party but they run into each other. However Joaquin sees her and they start talking. Joaquin flirts with her and she gives in and they start kissing. Just then Jordan and Rosie arrives at the party and they see them kissing. Jordan is crushed and runs off and Rosie is pissed. Alicia feels horrible at this point. In Somebody to Love, Alicia and Joaquin are seen in the hallway flirting and Joaquin asks her out and she accepts. Jordan sees this and Alicia and Joaquin try apologizing but she walks away from them. Alicia is sad by this because she wants Jordan to be her friend again. In Pompeii, Alicia and Kenzie finds out that Robin is dating senior Topher Potter. In Complicated, Alicia misses her friendships with Jordan and Rosie and she wants to make things right between them. She runs into Rosie in the bathroom and Rosie needs a tampon. Alicia offers Rosie one and she tells her how horrible she feels about everything and that she never meant to hurt Jordan. Rosie decides to help Alicia mend things with Jordan. Alicia finally gets to say what she wanted to say to Jordan but Jordan tells her that she can't be friends with her and walks off. Rosie tells Alicia to give Jordan time and she'll come around. In Save My Soul, Alicia joins Kenzie and the girls in a game of basketball against the boys to prove that girls are just as good as boys. In Hey Brother, Alicia posts a picture of her in her bikini online and she thinks that she looks cute in it. However Joaquin is really upset with her for posting the picture. This causes drama in their relationship. Kenzie tells Alicia that she doesn't have to take the picture down if she likes it. Alicia talks to Joaquin about it and now he's calmed down he tells her that she can keep it up if she wants to and the two of them make up. Trivia * She is the first character with a abnormal hair color on the series. * Alicia is the first person to steal somebody’s boyfriend without it being her intentions. * Alicia has had two different plots about a form a cheating. The first was Joaquin cheating on Jordan with her and the second is her cheating on a math test. * She is the third character to have a mother who is an addict. * She is the first main character to become an alcoholic. * Alicia is the second character to be hit by a man. * She lost her virginity to Jaeden and though it wasn't shown it is implied. * Season 4 was the only season where she had the same hair color the whole season. Relationships * Joaquin Alonso ** Start Up: Somebody to Love (408) ** Break Up: ShareASmile (507) *** Reason: Alicia realized that Joaquin still had feelings for Jordan. * Jaeden Hawke ** Start Up: ShotsFired (1) (609) Category:Character